Ranma1118
by Wordcounter
Summary: DX-1118 has always been fatal without exception. Can Ranma survive the Infection?
1. Chapter 1

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

This is my very first Ranma/Prototype fanfic and crossover.

Date: 120110

Disclaimer: A Ranma/Prototype crossover. All characters and concepts belong to their respective creators and owners.

Synopsis: DX-1118 has always been fatal without exception. Can Ranma survive the Infection?

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

_**"If I determine the enemy's disposition of forces while I have no perceptible form, I can concentrate my forces while the enemy is fragmented. The pinnacle of military deployment approaches the formless. If it is formless, then even the deepest spy cannot discern it nor the wise make plans against it."**_

_**Sun Tzu, Art of War,**_

_**Datalinks,**_

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

**R A N M A - 1 1 1 8 **

Part 1:

Things had calmed down somewhat since the Saffron Incident. Mostly because the NWC had seen fit to leave the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist alone after what happened at Mount Phoenix. Even the tagteam duo of mentally-retarded martial artist dads had been reluctant to set off the killer of the Phoenix King for fear that he might turn on them next. Still, the peace that currently permeated the Tendo home was not to last. Such was the fate of a chaos nexus.

"Ranma, for stealing my darling Shampoo, prepare to die!" a loud voice cried out.

Even without turning his head around, Ranma knew who it was.

"Duck-Boy!" he scoffed at the somewhat blind Hidden Weapons expert.

"I have found the ultimate weapon that will destroy you, you fiend!" his opponent shouted and his hand ripped out a scroll from the seemingly endless depths of his white robes.

"Is that so?" Ranma poured scorn on the idea as Mousse opened the scroll to read its contents.

This was not the first time that the blind martial artist had claimed to find the 'ultimate weapon' to destroy him after all, Ranma groaned inwardly as he wondered what the Hidden Weapons user was up to now. The Hidden Weapons user began reading from the scroll that consisted of words that Ranma was not familiar with. Ranma waited for over a minute wondering what the words from the scroll was supposed to do as his opponent continued to chant the words.

Two minutes ... Three minutes ... still nothing happened while Mousse continued to pronounce the ugly-sounding syllables of the contents in the scoll. Ranma began to tap his finger impatiently.

"Hey Mousse! You done yet?!! I haven't got all day, you know?!!!" Ranma shouted, breaking the Hidden Weapons user's concentration.

"Shut up! Look what' you've done!! Now I've got to start from the beginning again," Mousse shouted back.

"Again from the beginning?!! Forget it, I'm out of here!" Ranma replied before leaving the area.

""Come back here! You coward!" the Hidden Weapons user shouted in rage and embarrassment as the target of his hate began to leave the area.

"Would love to but I haven't got all day to wait for you to begin to attack!" Ranma answered and leaped.

Mousse seemed to look at him in surprise ... Ranma noticed the surroundings began to blur a little in front of him ... Moose ... the people ... the cars ... the building ...

Even the sounds appeared to be getting fainter or blurring away.

_'What is happening?'_ Ranma thought.

Everything blurred completely before dissolving into nothingness ... and for what seemed like an eternity before resolving back into blurry shape or form again in the same manner.

"Blast Moose! When I get back to Nermia, I'm going to pound on him so hard until he has trouble figuring out if he's standing on his head or on his legs," Ranma swore.

The blurry shapes were becoming more distinct now. Finally, they resolved into more human shapes ... and buildings .... before becoming clearer to show the figure of a man in a brown jumpsuit holding a glass phial in his hands while trying to ward off two men in black suits who had cornered him.

"Don't come any closer or I swear I will break this test tube!" the man in the brown jumpsuit shouted at the two men while throngs of people continued to move pass them seemingly oblivious to what was happening.

The two men did not answer with words. Instead they drew guns to open fire on the man. Ranma had seen enough. Regardless if the man was a stranger or not, it was his duty as a martial artist to protect the weak as could be seen from the two men in black business wear who were about to shoot him with their guns.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma shouted as he threw a ball of ki energy at one of the men holding the gun.

It struck the man with the gun, the impact from the ki blast knocking him right back into his partner, who also tumbled to the ground. Without wasting anytime, the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist grabbed hold of the man in the brown jumpsuit only for him to loose his grip on the test tube he was holding as it dropped to the ground, spilling its contents as it shattered into a million pieces.

"NO!" the man shouted, his face gone pale with fear.

Ranma who didn't understand a word the man was saying wondered what the hell was wrong when he saw the two men in black suits getting back up to their feet opening fire with their guns on him and the man he was trying to save. Now in Ranma's world, a martial artist of Ranma's caliber was able to move with speed that no ordinary human could ever hope to possess. Coupled with his intense training in the Katshu Amaguriken technique that he had received from the Old Ghoul, he was able to move at speeds that blurred into invisibility. Grabbing hold of the man, Ranma lifted him into his arms and threw him over his shoulders before leaping away from the scene, while dodging the shots that had the two shooters somewhat stunned by his fast-moving antics. The man he had saved continued to struggle ineffectively against Ranma's grip while the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist left the scene at his rather fast speed.

After travelling for what seemed like an hour and until he was sure they were safe, Ranma finally let the man down. Much to his surprise, the man did not appear to be happy at being saved..He shouted in what appeared to be angry words at the martial artist giving the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist a strong sense of puzzlement and incredulity. It was almost like being scolded by Akane for whatever wrong thing that had happened.

Alex Mercer was furious. Oh no ... actually it was more like a combination of furious and panicky at the moment.

"YOU FOOL!" He shouted at the pigtailed stranger who had intervened in his scuffle with the two Blackwatch assassins.

"DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? OF COURSE, YOU DON'T!" he roared before covering his face with his hands.

"WE'RE DOOMED! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!" Alex began to pace the ground he was on nervously.

DX-1118 was always fatal ... except for the 0.004 percent that managed to survive .. somehow and the survivors were never the same again as his thoughts went back to the strange woman that he had extracted the virus from.

What was her name? Greene? The look in her eyes never seemed to cease to creep him out. It was like she was waiting for something.

"BUT YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND A WORD I'M SAYING, RIGHT?!!" he shouted at his saviour in rage.

Despair crept over him.

"Whatever ... We're going to be dead in a couple of days anyway! And the worst thing is, you don't even realise it, do you?" he shouted at the stranger who still didn't seem to understand a word that he was saying.

"If we're not killed by Blackwatch, then the DX-1118 variant will finish us off," Alex shrugged before taking a walk.

He needed a drink. A long stiff drink. Well make that a couple ... screw alcoholism! He was going to die anyway. What was a couple of strong brandy or whiskey going to do to his health that the Blacklight virus or Blackwatch couldn't do to him first? He was screwed either way ... the only thing was by what ... first.

Ranma continued to look at him in puzzlement little doubt as to wondering what the uproar was all about.

He would find out the answer a day later ..

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

Alex fell to the ground ... coughing repeatedly.

It had only been an hour ... it seemed and he was falling sick already. He had done his job too well it seemed. The DX-1118 viral strain that he had been working on had been enhanced by several orders of magnitude through his treatments and it was now showing its effects on its creator ... by killing him. The irony could not have been more obvious. Killed by his own work, through a twisted sense of fate while his saviour continued to show no signs of any form of illness though Alex was sure that would soon change.

He shrugged off the pigtailed stranger's offers of help, saying, "You're dead. I'm dead. We're all dead already. You just don't know it yet do you? The DX-1118 viral strain is always fatal," he laughed insanely, despite coughing blood repeatedly.

The pigtailed stranger brought him a glass of water to him that he took in his trembling hands only to lose control of the glass as it lost its purchase, splashing the stranger's features. Right before his disbelieving eyes, the stranger's form shrunk dramatically and its assets grew more feminine to reveal ... a red-headed girl with quite a large chest poking into his face.

Alex was quite certain that he had going through the insanity stage by this point as could be seen by the male stranger turning female in front of him. He was seeing hallucinations now ... he was sure of it ... after he did keep track of the viral effects of the DX-1118 variant most of the time. It was his pet project after all. Yeah ... some pet project that was now eating him alive.

_"Knowing what you do, how do you feel about what you're making Alex?" a close associate had asked him._

_"I was not paid to feel," he had answered somewhat coldly at the time._

Now that he was a victim of his own creation, he was not so sure about what he had said that time. Anyway, it was too late for any regrets.

Elsewhere ...

"The package has been opened," one of the men said.

"Have you located Dr. Mercer?"

"No sir. He got away," came the reply.

"That's all. Take the bodies away," the voice on the other end ordered.

Two shots were fired and both men fell to the ground dead.

"The virus has been released in Manhatten city. Situation: Code Red. The President has been appraised of the matter and has left the situation to Blackwatch," a man said.

"How many people are infected?" a second man asked.

"With thousands of commuters moving through that train station, everyday? Who knows? Most likely the entire city at this stage. Seal off the city. Nothing goes in or out without my express permission," a voice commanded.

"Already done. The Marines are moving in. A cordon _sanitaire_ has been erected to seal Manhatten city from the rest of human civillisation," he answered.

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

Back at the building, Alex continued to cough more rapidly. He paused intermittently to spit out more blood. The Infection was well into its final stages. He would not live past the night. He was sure of it. His saviour was also starting to show signs of the Infection too ... as he coughed once in a while to spit out some blood that had turned black. He was also becoming somewhat feverish for that matter.

Ranma had tried to get some medical help for the man but he had refused all offers of help. It was like he had resigned himself to the fact that he was dying or given up on living altogether. The Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist could not be sure which. He had tried calling out to the Tendo residence eariler on but all the phone lines appeared to be down. What was worse, he was starting to feel chest pains, stomach-aches and had difficulty breathing like something had clogged up his lungs. His head was feverish too. All in all ... It felt worse than eating one of the tomboy's cooking for that matter. While taking a glass of water to drink, he had become somewhat faint and lost his grip on the glass. It had dropped to the ground and shattered, changing him into his cursed form. Still feeling weak, she stepped wide with her legs spread apart to prevent herself from falling to the ground in a heap. Her feet grazed the floor, scattering some of the broken glass.

The now-female martial artist drew her foot up instinctively. There was a small cut from a piece of broken glass embedded into her foot. Not wasting anytime, she drew up her foot and drew the piece of broken glass out of her body. Not feeling concerned about a small cut, she simply went to a dresser and opened one of the draws to get a bandaid. Opening the draw, she found it and stuck the bandaid across the wound. Thinking nothing of it, she left the room to check on her sick companion ...

It was a pity that Ranma did not see what happened next because she would have then gotten a hint of was happening to her. The small cut on her left foot rippled in a tiny wave of black and red and disappeared from view like it never was.

The man lying on the bed did not seem to be getting better. Instead, his health steadily grew worse until finally, he ceased breathing entirely. Sadness filled her heart at this stage for Ranma found herself unable to help the man in anyway. Furthermore she felt ... She felt extremely hungry too for some odd reason.

_What was happening to me?_ she wondered.

If only Ranma knew ...

All over the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist's body, a massive battle on the cellular level was being waged by two forces unlike anything the world had seen before with Ranma's super immune system on the one side and the DX-1118 virus on the other side. The powerful strain of the DX-1118 virus was encountering stiff opposition in the form of Ranma's immune system not giving an inch whatsoever to the foreign invaders attacking the body.

_No retreat. _

_No surrender. _

That was the motto of Ranma's life. Ranma Saotome never lost and her body cells were just as eager to not be the first to lose. If Blackwatch had an inkling of what was transpiring in Ranma's body, they would have spared no effort in trying to recover her body to determine exactly how her immune system was able to hold off the viral attackers to a standstill. The battle that was taking place between her white cells and the DX-1118 virus attacking her body would have become the stuff of legends among microbiologists who would give their right arms or legs just to see what was going on in her body.

Still the Infection continued to batter at her body's defenses mercilessly as it tried to make inroads into Ranma's body with its incredible mutation capabilities. Ranma's immune system adapted to the viral attacks rapidly, however, and gave back as good as it got ... which meant that the virus was advancing very slowly if at all. It was also rapidly escalating into a war of attrition with both sides of the battle changing as needed to counteract the opposition's attacks.

The intense battle being waged, though, was weakening the martial artist somewhat as her white cells continued to draw on more and more resources and energy to stop the rapidly mutating invaders but found themselves unable to evict the strange foreign virus that had gained a foothold in their domain. The situation had effectively stalemated with Ranma's white cells unable to throw out the tiny microscopic invaders and the DX-1118 virus unable to make any further progress into the body. Feeling rather weak at the moment, Ranma quickly made her way out of the room to get some food.

_Damnit! _

She had never felt so hungry in her entire life. Even that rat running around was starting to look somewhat appetizing ...

Without wasting anymore time, Ranma ran as fast as she could to the nearest store to grab some food.

As she ran around to the nearest foodstore, she noticed the **CLOSE** sign outside. Cursing her tough luck, she ran further down the street to find a restaurant to get something to eat. It was also shut. Something did not feel right. The streets appeared almost completely deserted with only a few people walking to and fro. They appeared to be wandering somewhat aimlessly ...

'_What was happening?_' She wondered as she noticed the few people walking haphazardly in the street began to shamble towards her slowly ...

Curious to know what was going on, she approached them carefully. They certainly looked like they had seen better days. Their clothes dirtied and covered with blood, and their bodies slightly distorted as if they had been disfigured just recently. As she closed to within fifteen feet of them, they began to growl upon seeing her. The growl echoed down the streets and she could see more of those shambling people coming in her direction.

_'What had happened to these people?_' She wondered.

Activating her ki sight, she noticed a large black stain upon their aura.

'_Something's wrong their aura. It's like they're already dead and something else has completely taken over their bodies_,' She thought and began to back away hurriedly from the three 'people' heading for her.

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

Inside the bedroom on the third floor, a pair of eyes belonging to a recently deceased man began to open.

TBC

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

Another idea that I had while writing up Blacklight and Shadowwarrior. Seems like I'm in a Prototype phase .... ^_^

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

This is my very first Ranma/Prototype fanfic and crossover.

Date: 120110

Disclaimer: A Ranma/Prototype crossover. All characters and concepts belong to their respective creators and owners.

Synopsis: DX-1118 has always been fatal without exception. Can Ranma survive the Infection?

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

_**"If I determine the enemy's disposition of forces while I have no perceptible form, I can concentrate my forces while the enemy is fragmented. The pinnacle of military deployment approaches the formless. If it is formless, then even the deepest spy cannot discern it nor the wise make plans against it."**_

_**Sun Tzu, Art of War,**_

_**Datalinks,**_

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

**R A N M A - 1 1 1 8 **

Part 2:

Ranma was rather perplexed to see the state of the person that was closest to her. He was frothing at the mouth unceasingly and tried to lunge at a nearby pedestrian that had come too close. The pedestrian, a woman in business suit managed to just duck the clumsy blow and took off in a direction past Ranma. The somewhat dirty and sickly-looking man caught sight of the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist and struck at her only to miss as the agile martial artist easily evaded the clumsy lunge by centimetres.

The sick man did not give up and turned to strike her again. Not wanting to hurt the man unnecessarily, Ranma struck his shiatsu point to paralyse only to discover to her annoyance that the man was still moving. She struck the same point again repeatedly a few times ... to no avail.

'What is it with this person? Shiatsu points don't work on him or something,' she pondered.

She tried a few other shiatsu points like the sleep point and laughing point with the same results. The man continued to attack her like nothing had happened.

'What's going on?'

Ducking a strike from behind and another from the side, Ranma turned around to find three more people seemingly in the same state as the first person attacking her moving to surround her.

'This is getting tiresome,' Ranma thought and leaped over their heads.

Much to his surprise, the jump carried her much farther and higher than she had expected, to the top of a five-storey building across the street.

'What the hell?!!' Ranma thought in surprise.

She certainly hadn't put that much strength into his jump. Nor had she boosted her jump with ki. Ranma decided to test her jump again. This time she decided to make a leap for the three-storey building across the street. Backing a few steps, she stopped and then took a short run towards the edge of the five-storey building before leaping off the edge of the roof. She went sailing through the air towards the three storey building below her ...

_'HEY! I'VE OVERSHOT MY LEAP!' she mentally cried out in alarm._

... towards the towering skyscraper across the street. Instinctively, the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist braced herself for the crash as she struck the side of the building only to feel ... nothing. Not questioning her good fortune, she then leaped upwards to avoid a clumsy blow that had struck the building she was clinging onto momentarily. With but another leap, Ranma found herself on the top of another ten-story building in the city.

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

The sound of cars honking and cars wailing could be heard in the distance intermixed with screams and cries for help.

'What could be causing all that ruckus?' Ranma wondered as she could feel the growing sense of urgency coming in from that direction the closer she got to the source of the screams for help and shouts of panic.

Ranma took another leap.

Unnoticed by her, blue, black and red tendrils formed around her legs when she leaped in the direction of the building on the opposite side of the street.

From her vantage point on top of the building, she could see tens of people running back and forth in confusion and panic amidst the city streets.

'What in the world?' Ranma thought.

A woman in casual wear was trying to fend off three dishevelled-looking people who were lunging for her with their hands.

'They're attacking her like they're attacking me this morning,' she thought before leaping down quickly to land besides the woman.

Quicker than lightning, Ranma struck the three attackers to send them flying more than fifty feet in different directions.

'Didn't mean to hit them that hard,' she thought with horror before grabbing hold of the woman and leaping back to the top of a building.

She set her down gently on her feet and she backed away from her hurriedly. Ranma did not bother to explain her true intent to her. Right now, there were more people that needed saving and there was precious little to save them.

She would leap down whenever she spied someone in distress only to leap back up when she had the person safely in hand. The situation was worsening. More and more people were being injured by those Infected humans and in the process become Infected themselves. The Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist worked faster and faster. Knocking out those Infected humans and then saving the uninfected ones.

It was not difficult to tell who was Infected and who wasn't. Uninfected people had a mixture colours in their aura while those Infected people had an aura that was pitch-black intermixed with an angry red to an experienced ki user. Why that was so, she did not know as she hammered another large mutated Infected person through the wall with his fist. As strong as the Infected people were, they were no match for a martial artist of Ranma's caliber who had spent her entire life honing her body, mind and spirit to become a living manifestation of the Art.

After taking down several more Infected people in a matter of seconds (was there no end to this horde of mindless brutes?), Ranma could hear sirens in the distance.

'Looks like the cops are here,' he thought.

The police in SWAT gear exited their vehicles and began gunning down the Infected civillians. A pitched battle quickly turned into a desperate fight for survival as large numbers of Infected civvlians began moving for the SWAT team who had moved in with other members of the Manhatten police department.

As the fight continued, Ranma noticed a strange change among the Infected civillians. A few of them had grown larger with bigger muscles. They moved faster too. One of them lifted a car up into the air before throwing it at the SWAT team holding out from behind their makeshift barriers of sandbags and abandoned vehicles. They quickly scrambled away but one of them was not so lucky. The car landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground like paper and glue.

Seeing that law enforcement officers needed help, Ranma leaped down from her vantage point atop the towering building and struck the large mutated Infected civillian with her fist, sending it flying to the other end of the street. Upon seeing this attack, its companions growled in fury and lashed out at Ranma without any further hesitation. The Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist nimbly evaded their attacks from behind and the side with a simple leap into the air before spinning around with her legs and driving her feet into their heads.

"Nah! Too slow!" she poked her tongue out cheekily at them while dodging their wild clumsy attacks.

They reeled back from the blows she rained upon them, crashing straight into the walls of the buildings behind them or landing on top of the vehicles with a loud bang causing it to go up in flames. Ranma's mind quickly revised their danger levels downwards. Their strength while considerable could not match that of Ryoga or even Akane for that matter, she grinned inwardly. Even pig-boy or duck-boy would have a field day with them.

Her senses screamed a warning causing her to move instinctively as bullets flew past her to hit the spot she had just recently vacated. Ranma turned to see members of the SWAT team shooting at her.

"Now look here. I'm not the enemy," she tried to say but those masked law enforcement officers remained indifferent to her pleas.

They continued to train their weapons on her. Several of them had even begun to load up their heavy weapons.

"Crap!" she cursed loudly leaping to the roof in disappointment as more and more black-clad soldiers began to arrive on scene while opening fire indiscriminately on both the Infected and uninfected civillians.

W H O O S H!

The sound of air rushing or something moving quickly through the air ...

B O O M!

Ranma was knocked flat on her stomach. It reminded her a little of the tomboy's mallet attack.

'What was that?' she thought before quickly leaping back to her feet.

There was the sound of another WHOOSH and Ranma instintively leaped upwards for the roof of one of the nearby buildings.

Unseen by her, bullet holes and the recent cavity in her back faded away in a ripple of blue, black and red colours.

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

Feeling rather dejected, she opted to help out the civillians fleeing the scene who were being assaulted by Infected creatures. At this point , Ranma did not have any qualms about about killing them since Infected attacks on civillians appeared to be fatal in most cases. She learned that the hard way after an injured civillian that she had rescued began attacking the other injury-free civillians that had been placed on rooftops. Fortunately, no one was hurt as she had been quick enough to throw the newly Infected person to the streets below.

The Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist couldn't help but watch as it hit the ground with a splat. She thought it had died only to see it stir slightly before moving its head up to look at Ranma and grow viciously at her in defiance. At this point, Ranma realised that whatever humanity the creature had once possessed in it was gone.

Not faraway, she could see helicopters in the distance. Much to Ranma's horror, instead of saving the civillians that she had left on the rooftops, like she had expected, one of the helicopters opened fire on them, killing them all. The other helicopters broke away from it and began shooting both the Infected and the civillians still on the streets below. Ranma growled softly.

This was not supposed to happen! The security forces were supposed to save their own people, not kill them! She couldn't allow that to happen. Her code as a martial artist demanded it. She had to stop them quickly before they killed even more civillians. Focusing a ki ball into her hands, Ranma fired a long-range ki blast at the hovering helicopter. It struck the helicopter, causing it to flare up in a brilliant explosion as its remnants crashed to the ground below.

Not wasting any further time, she repeated her ki attacks on the other helicopters with the same results. Feeling repulsed by her handiwork, Ranma steeled herself for what she was about to do next for deep down, she knew that there was no other way to stop these men in black from killing those that she had saved. Down on the streets below, she could see six tanks rolling over everything in their path ... people, vehicles and Infected creatures. The soldiers in black didn't seem to care. They simply rolled over them without mercy with the metallic treadmills of the tanks crushing them into a red smear on the streets.

If the innocent civillians scrambled to get out of the way, they were shot at by the black-clad soldiers following the tanks from the back.

'No way!' Ranma swore.

'They're killing everyone! Why?!!' Her blood boiled at the sight.

If there was one thing she hated, it was the senseless taking of innocent lives. Without wasting any more time, Ranma activated the Umisenken and took a running leap that would take her to the back of the military column moving down the streets. Not surprisingly, she landed on the sidewalk, undetected. Next, she cut loose on the soldiers with a pair of vacuum blades which sliced through their armour like confetti, taking them out of the fight. From soldier to soldier, she moved at Amaguriken speed, killing them quickly and silently. Whatever regrets or remorse, she might have had for taking their lives, she would deal with them later.

She had no choice. Not really, if she wanted to save the civillians they were about to kill. She moved among them undetected, a silent whirlwind of death and destruction. Fast and silent distortions moved through the air, cutting down the numbers of black-clad troops rapidly. They never saw her coming. Their wounds and blood were visible but the weapons used to cause them were not. In sheer panic, they opened fire around them, shooting blindly, hoping to hit their unseen attacker.

"Sir! We have a situation here! We're being pinned down! Something's killing the soldiers-" the transmission was cut off suddenly.

Colonel Ian Taggert shook his fist in fury. What in the world was going on? His soldiers couldn't hold out against the Infected forever and Mercer was already on his way here. He needed those reinforcements now.

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

Blackwatch Headquarters ...

"Something happened to the detachment that we sent to Times Square, Dr. McMullen," a man in black uniform leaned back in his seat.

"Oh ..."

"They're all dead," he continued.

"Mercer ... he took out an entire battalion of soldiers by himself?" the viral researcher asked.

"No ... not him. Mercer was at Times Square when this happened. Here ... take a look at this videofeed," the general answered.

Blackwatch soldiers could be seen falling left and right like dominoes, taken down by pointed distortions that rippled without a sound through the air.

"The nature of the attack is different. No shell casings or traces of energy discharge like what you would expect an energy weapon. No sign of the attacker either. It was like the attacker was-"

"Invisible?" the doctor offered.

"Yes. Invisible which complicates matters. If the attacker was not Mercer than what was it? Any ideas, doctor?" the general asked.

"The DX-1118 virus appears to be mutating faster than expected. Before Mercer, all Runners have been female. Unless of course, he wasn't the actual Runner which doesn't seem to account for his strange abilities. If there is another Runner ..."

"Then this is probably the first time there has been more than one Runner at any one time. We have to find it and kill it before it leaves the confines of the city," the General concluded.

"And how do you intend to stop a Runner that you can't see?" the doctor chuckled.

"The invisible one? Why ... with a nuclear strike of course, my good doctor," the general answered sinisterly.

TBC

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_

Another idea that I had while writing up Blacklight and Shadowwarrior. Seems like I'm in a Prototype phase .... ^_^

_**-The Hunter-Seeker Algorithm**_


End file.
